1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure generally relates to a communication device, and more particularly, relates to a communication device comprising a low-profile multi-band antenna element.
2. Description of the Related Art
With developments in the 4G mobile communication industry, human beings are requesting mobile communication devices to have a variety of functions, in addition to the conventional function of talking. To satisfy the requirements of multiple functions and to maintain the thin and small shapes of mobile communication devices, efficient use of limited space is very important. It is a critical challenge for antenna designers to design low-profile multi-band antenna elements which can be applied in thin mobile communication devices which meet future trends.